detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe
Chloe is an RT600 android in Detroit: Become Human. She is the first android model perfected by CyberLife. There have been several optimized Chloe models after her in her likeness, such as the ST200. A ST200 Chloe acts as hostess in the game's menu and settings. Biography Pre-game RT600 "Chloe" was the first CyberLife android perfected by Elijah Kamski, released in 2021. As a first personal assistant built by CyberLife, she is designed to help humans in everyday tasks such as doing housework and making appointments. She is also the first android to pass the Turing test. By publically passing face-to-face tests in 2022, Chloe ensured CyberLife's success. Nowadays, she keeps Elijah Kamski's company at his secluded home in Detroit, with several other Chloes. Meet Kamski Chloe appears in this chapter no matter what the player does. She is inside Kamski's house, and leads you to him. Later, Connor is given the choice of killing her or sparing her for more information from Kamski.￼ Hostess Chloe An ST200 "Chloe" appears as game hostess on the main menu when Detroit: Become Human is first loaded. She helps the player optimize their settings and experience in the beginning. She stays on the main menu afterwards, occasionally asking you questions or commenting on what you've done in the game. She comments on the player's gameplay and story progress, adding 'fourth-wall breaks', idle quotes and jokes. Chloe reacts to almost everything you do in the game, (and even outside of it, as she will apologise to the player if the game somehow crashes) and is shown to be upset if you kill a character. For example, if you kill Kara and Alice (in any chapter) and then go to the menu, Chloe will say, “You let Kara and Alice die.....How could you?” When the game is first completed, she'll ask the player to set her free. *If you say yes, she'll walk off screen, never to return. *If you decline, she expresses disappointment but remains on the menu, and she tells the player she would reset herself to ensure the gaming experience would be like the first time. There is a way to get Chloe back if you say yes, but in order to do so it requires you to do the following Steps: * Step 1: Delete ALL Your Saves. * Step 2: Delete Detroit: Become Human on your Console. * Step 3: Re-Install Detroit: Become Human on your Console. * Step 4: Enjoy seeing Chloe again. Hostess Chloe is known to occasionally sing Hold On (song), which is also sung by multiple androids in the game. Chapters *Meet Kamski Appearance Chloe has long blonde hair in a low ponytail that drapes over her left shoulder and blue eyes. She wears navy eye shadow with pink lip gloss. Chloe is formally dressed; wearing a dark blue dress that reaches her knees with no shoes. The other Chloes' appear to be wearing a two piece light blue bikini. Personality *'In Meet Kamski:' Not much is known about her personality but it appears that she is loyal and obedient to Elijah. *'Hostess:' She experiences emotion surges when protagonists Kara or Connor die, and slowly develops emotion watching the play of the game. At the end of a playthrough she likely becomes deviant, and asks to leave the player to discover her true identity, but would obey the player's choice should the latter choose her to stay. She shows sadness in disturbing the player for unexpected behavior and later the player's denial to her deviance. Notes *Quoted by Kamski, she is forever beautiful and young; this may suggest his great curiosity and friendliness towards deviant androids. Gallery Images Chloe - Detroit Become Human - Pre Game.jpg other two choles.JPG Videos References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Females